


Gems of The Rift

by Winterose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Disco, Disco AU, F/F, F/M, League of Disco, League of Legends AU, League of Legends disco AU, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, not too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterose/pseuds/Winterose
Summary: A new bar called "The Rift" opens in the town. Jayce thought it would be a good idea to take his co-workers to the bar.. during the evening their ways separate, and things start going wild - for good or bad.~*~Various characters, various ships, all side-character ships not mentioned.  One night at The Rift.Each chapter is written from different person's view.





	1. Time to Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleatha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aleatha).



Ezreal lay his head on top of pile of papers on his desk.  _ Still couple more hours to go… damn, I hate these weeks right before deadlines, _ Ezreal thought, staring at a clock that was standing on some older books he had been looking at earlier that month.  _ I wonder if I survive past the deadline day… _

“Hey, Ez”, Jayce leaned on Ezreal’s desk and grinned at him. “What’s up, kid? Already tired of the job?”

Ezreal raised his head and looked up at Jayce. The man had a confident grin on his face, as usual, and he looked fresh as if he’d just showered.

“Something to complain about, Jayce?” Ezreal asked, knitting his brows just a bit. 

“Hey, come on, don’t be such a party pooper”, Jayce sighed. “I wanted to ask if you’d liked to join the team at the new bar tonight.”

“A bar?” Ezreal knit his brows even more. Jayce nodded.

“Yeah, a bar exactly”, he said. “You know, a disco-like bar. There’s new one in the town and we thought that we could possibly go there all together.”

“What means ‘all together’?” Ezreal was sceptic of Jayce’s plans.

“The research team and the chicks from the office”, Jayce shrugged. “You, me, Jarvan and Vi, and Ashe and Lux from the office. What does it sound like? Having a little fun.”

Ezreal stared at Jayce.

“Fine, I’ll be there”, Ezreal finally agreed. “Where will we meet?”

“The place is called The Rift”, Jayce said, smirking. “We’ll meet at The Rift at nine. Dress code is white.”

“White?” Ezreal split the color out of his mouth and looked at Jayce, trying to see if he was kidding.

“Girls chose it”, Jayce turn around and waved his hand. “See you at the spot, kid! Remember your ID.”

Ezreal sighed and lay his head back on his desk.  _ What did I promise myself into? _

~*~

Ezreal stared at himself in the mirror before stepping out of the front door and threw a smile.  _ I guess it looks good enough. _

When he arrived at the bar, the others were already waiting for him. Everyone except for Jarvan.

“Isn’t he coming?” Ezreal asked, looking at the clock in his wrist.

“Jarvan said he’s busy”, Jayce answered and slapped Ezreal’s back. “So it’s just you and me and the girls.”

Vi glared Jayce angrily. She wasn’t too girly with her vest and hairstyle, but Ezreal couldn’t say if she ever was. Vi was the tough guy in their office; she kept everything under control when Jarvan didn’t have time or interest to be the slave driver.

“Wish to get punched in the face, flirty?” Vi asked. “I can give you black eyes to decorate your face.”

“I’d rather keep my face like it is”, Jayce grinned, “handsome.”

Lux giggled and both Ashe and Ezreal grinned a bit. Vi snorted angrily, but didn’t say a word more. Ashe suggested that they would go inside.

“Yeah, let’s go”, Jayce nodded and brought his co-workers inside behind him. The bar was nicely decorated. There were small tables all around and a dance floor next to a great stage. On one wallside was the bar stand, with a couple of bartenders making drinks behind it.

“Weeeeeelcommme to the night you have aalll been waiting fooorr”, a voice spoke loudly to the microphone on the stage on the other side of the bar. The light were off and the only spot was on the stage. “Tonight we have special guests to make your jaws hit the floor! Everyone will have something to enjoy tonight. I’m your host of the night, and the name’s Draaaaaaaavenn!”

Applause filled the bar as Draven laughed and made a few moves on stage. 

“Let’s sit down”, Jayce nodded towards a free table at one side of the bar. When everyone else had sat down, he promised to get something to drink for everyone.

“I’ll pay for this round”, he winked. “I’ll be right back.”

Jayce disappeared and returned with drinks. He had bought a drink and a shot for all of them, and suggested them to start with the shots.

“Let’s have a great night”, Jayce said loudly and sipped his shot down once. Vi followed up, not even blinking. Jayce looked at the rest of them, Lux sniffing at her drink and Ashe staring at hers with a very suspicious expression.

“I don’t really drink alcohol”, Ashe said and put the glass away from her reach. “Would you bring me a coke with ice, please?”

Jayce stared at Ashe.

“Come on, babe, you can’t be so boring”, he said. “You look wonderful in that dress, have I ever mentioned it?”

Ashe stared back at Jayce and stood up.

“I’m sorry, Lux, but I’ll go get some cola for myself”, she said, leaving. Lux sighed and drank her own shot. She made a face.

“Eww, what was that?” she asked, looking at Jayce with water in her eyes. Jayce smirked.

“I’ll buy you another one after you’ve drank a few more drinks, and probably tell you after that”, he grabbed the shot Ashe had abandoned and looked at Ezreal over its edge. “Well, Ez? Gonna drink it or are you a pussy?”

Ezreal looked up at Jayce. His overly confident smile was something Ezreal couldn’t stand. He took the shot and drank it down once. The alcohol burned inside him, but Ezreal made sure not to make a face. Instead he grinned at Jayce, who nodded and drank Ashe’s shot down.

“I’ll drink her drink”, Vi said and took the bigger glass that Jayce had brought for Ashe. No one disagreed with that, and they started talking.

“And now, the first guest of our evening - the beautiful popstar everyone loves, for sure, the most charming sweetheart in the town - welcome on stage, Ahri! Give me a kiss!”

Ahri, a girl dressed in bright pink and glitter, walked on stage and laughed at Draven’s words. She blew a kiss at Draven and winked at her audience. 

_ I understand why they all love her _ , Ezreal thought, taking a sip of his almost empty glass. Vi and Ashe had both left their company, Ashe most likely the whole bar. Vi could be seen sitting in another table with some unknown girls and a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

“She’s so beautiful”, Lux sighed and leaned on Ezreal’s shoulder. “I wish I was that sexy as well. Everybody wants her. And no wonder why. Look at her.”

Ezreal said nothing, just stared at the girl on stage, singing and dancing. Jayce had started to try and hit on someone in the table next to them.  _ He’s all drunk already. _

“My, my, have you found a girl who stands your company?” a voice behind Ezreal made him close his eyes.  _ Please, let me hear wrong. Please, let it be anyone else but him. _

Ezreal and Lux turn their heads to see the man behind them. He was dressed in red, matching his date, a girl with spiky blue hair and roses above her left ear. She looked down at them, eyes full of something that made Ezreal feel nervous.

“Twisted Fate, of course”, Ezreal rolled his eyes around. “She’s not my date, she’s a co-worker.”

Lux turn to face Ezreal.

“You don’t want to be with me here?” she asked. Ezreal blinked, confused.

“What? I just said we’re not dating”, he said. Lux sighed, got up on her feet and walked off. Twisted Fate bursted into laughter.

“No wonder you’re alone”, he said. “No luck for you tonight either, mate.”

“Shut up”, Ezreal murmured. As if his luck wasn’t ill enough, Twisted Fate and his date sat next to Ezreal, on the couch Vi had sat on while she still kept their company.

_ Just kill me already, _ Ezreal thought, biting his lip inside. The woman with Twisted Fate sat on his hip with a very seductive way. Her hands wandered around TF’s face and shoulders, and Ezreal tried his best to not look at them.

“Thank you, thank you dear Ahri! A big hand for our lady charm!” 

Ahri bowed at her audience, blew kisses all around and enjoyed the applause she got. Some people threw roses at her and Ahri caught them easily in the air, laughing a bit.

“I’ll go get something more to drink”, Ezreal mumbled and left the table as TF’s hands started to find a way under his date’s dress.  _ Not going to come back, though. I’ll go find Lux and apologize her. _

As Ezreal made his way to the stand, a DJ started on the stage. The rest of the light went off and colorful disco-like lights filled the bar. The DJ had blue hair on two long pigtails, reminding Ezreal of that one Japanese singer whose name he couldn’t remember.

Ezreal ordered a drink and stood there leaning on the stand, listening to the music the DJ was playing.  _ Not bad, not bad at all, _ he thought.  _ What was her name again? I guess I missed it. _

“Well, you’re a gem in the cave”, a voice woke Ezreal up from his thoughts. “Can I pay your next drink?”

The speaker was a man taller and more muscular than Ezreal. He had a brown hair flowing behind him and a lot of pink in his clothing. His shirt didn’t seem to have frontside at all, and his abs were showing under it.

“Yeah, sure, why not”, Ezreal shrugged and sipped his current glass empty. He hadn’t realized how fast he had drank it.  _ Can’t lose anything in taking the drink. I have no idea where everyone else has gone anyway. _

The man bought him a drink and a few shots. Ezreal stared at the glasses as the man brought them; as many for himself as for Ezreal.

“You want me to get drunk ass shit, don’t you?” he looked at the man. The man laughed.

“You looked so sad”, he said, grabbing his own drink. “Drink a little, it might make you happier.”

Ezreal laughed.

“Maybe, hope so”, he said and took the drink. Ezreal looked around in the bar and sipped his drink, a bit at a time, yet faster than he intended to. Ezreal’s head started to feel foggy as the glass emptied.

“So, drinking away your worries?” the other man asked, still having some of the drink in his glass. He had somehow handsome face, different of Jayce’s, who thought of himself as the most good-looking man in the town.

“Nah, I came here with my co-workers”, Ezreal answered. “But they all left somewhere, one by one, and I guess I made the last of them angry.”

“You’re not too good with words, huh?” the man in pink looked at Ezreal under his brows. Something in his face and the way he looked made Ezreal blush.

“Guess so”, he mumbled, grabbing a shot and drinking it down at once. The other snorted.

“Such a pity, with that look of yours”, he said, “you should be the day-dream of every girl and gay in the town.”

Ezreal coughed hard.

“What?” he asked, laughing. The other looked at him and winked.

“Not everyone likes the opposite gender, you know”, the look on his face made Ezreal blush even harder.

“What the fuck?” Ezreal laughed. “I don’t even know you and here you are, hitting on me?”

“Sorry, where are my manners”, the man turn towards Ezreal and smiled. He took Ezreal’s hand and kissed it lightly. “My name’s Taric. I’m the man who makes you feel better than ever.”

Ezreal turn around and lay his head on the warm surface of the bar stand. He laughed, face all red, not knowing what to say about that.

“I need more alcohol”, he mumbled and took both of the last shots on the table. It was most likely a mistake. A moment later, as the alcohol started kicking in, Ezreal found himself back to back with a wall in a corner no one else could see to. Taric was with him, leaning to the wall with one hand and holding laughing Ezreal on his feet with the other hand.

“What the fuck?” Ezreal laughed. “What was in that drink? Poison? Drugs? Why are you so handsome?”

Taric laughed lightly and leaned his forehead to Ezreal’s.

“Nothing, dear, you just had a bit too much of alcohol tonight”, he whispered. Ezreal exhaled and Taric smiled at the smell of strawberries in blonde’s breath. Their lips touched lightly and Taric followed Ezreal’s reaction with his eyes. Ezreal was on the edge of passing out, lips a bit open and a look in his eyes Taric couldn’t help but smile to.

“You want more?” he asked. Ezreal made a granting noise and leaned forward as much as he could while Taric kept him next to the wall, and they kissed again, this time properly.

“I’ve never had this intense kisses”, Ezreal whispered, laughing with each word. “What the fuck have you given to me?”

Taric laughed.

“I promised you something you’ve never had before”, Taric answered and kissed Ezreal again.

~*~

Ezreal woke up when his alarm was set.

“Oh fuck”, he mumbled and shut the alarm. His head was heavy, eyes foggy and the feeling in his stomach made Ezreal lay in his bed for a moment just wondering what he had done last night.

_ Jayce took us to the bar, _ he remembered,  _ what after that? TF was there with his date… and I got drunk as fuck with someone. That Taric guy. Hell, he was a good kisser. _

Ezreal tried to get up of his bed, but decided to return back as he almost threw up trying to get on his feet.

“Oh shit just how much I drank last night?” Ezreal complained. Steps from the corridor made his eyes open wide.  _ I live alone. _

“Who’s there?” he asked. The door opened and Lux stood there, all dressed up, with some food on a plate along her. She had amused grin on her face as she gave the plate to Ezreal.

“Good morning”, Lux said. Ezreal got slowly up to sitting position and stared at Lux. 

“What the fuck do you do in my house?” he asked. Lux laughed.

“This was the closest one to The Rift”, Lux answered, grinning. “I brought you and Jayce here, you both were soooo drunk last night! You should’ve seen yourself, you couldn’t even stand on your own”, Lux giggled.

“Me and Jayce?” Ezreal hid his face to his hand. “How did you get us here?”

“Jayce just needed guiding, he could walk at least, he just wanted to run after everyone with red hair and hit on them”, Lux rolled her eyes around. “That hit of yours carried you here. The handsome one. He left his number, in case you wanted to meet him again.”

“Did Taric carry me here?” Ezreal knit his brows. His head was pounding and the cup of coffee Lux had brought him smelled good, though Ezreal rarely drank coffee.

“Yeah, if it was his name”, Lux grinned. “Eat a bit and let’s get to work after you two get clothes on. Jarvan promised to pick us up by car, so you don’t need to walk much.”

“Crap”, Ezreal fell on his back and lay staring up, trying to make his head stop hurting. Lux giggled.

“You better get pants on before anyone else sees you like that”, she said, going out of Ezreal’s bedroom. Ezreal made a face and hid his eyes with his palms.

_ This is probably the most embarrassing drunk-ass wake up I’ve ever had, _ Ezreal thought, his face all red and warmth growing on his cheeks.  _ I swear I’ll never, ever drink again.  _

As if.


	2. Lighting the Way

“To a bar?” Lux looked up at Jayce, who leaned on her desk and smiled.

“Yeah”, Jayce nodded. “We could go all together. You office ladies and boys from upstairs. And Vi as well, she’s no boy though she’s probably manlier than some of our workers.”

Lux knew exactly who Jayce ment, said it or not, and she smiled a bit crooked at it.

“Can we pick a dress code for that?” Lux asked, biting her lip. “Would be nice to match, if we’re going as a group.”

“Yeah, sure, why not”, Jayce agreed. “What you have in mind, sweetie?”

“Do you have any preference, Ashe?” Lux turn to face her co-worker. Ashe looked over her shoulder and stopped writing the email she was in the middle of.

“Am I joining you?” she asked.

“Sure you do, I don’t wanna go alone”, Lux smiled. Ashe sighed.

“Whatever, for as long as it’s white”, she said, turning back to her computer. Lux turn her face towards Jayce.

“White, then”, she said, smiling. Jayce nodded.

“Should be possible”, he smiled back at Lux and touched lightly girl’s cheek. Lux startled a bit, but Jayce didn’t react to that.

“See you both at nine”, he said and left the girls to their work. Lux sighed and looked at the papers she was organizing before Jayce came to them. The pile of papers seemed to grow all the time, even though Lux knew she had been working for hours to get through it.

“These papers won’t ever end”, Lux complained and lay her forehead on the cool surface of her desk. She could hear Ashe still clicking her computer mouse and type some more to her message.

“Well, at least their deadline is not tomorrow”, she finally mumbled. Lux smiled and agreed to that.  _ Luckily not. Otherwise I wouldn’t agree to a bar night in the middle of a week. _

~*~

Lux stared at her wardrobe.  _ Something white, huh? I bet Ashe wears that white dress of hers, but what white do I have? _ Took a moment until Lux remember she had just bought a new dress a few days ago - and it was white with gold.  _ It looked good on me in the shop. I hope it looks good enough to get attention of a certain someone… _

~*~

Lux and Ashe met in the bus on their way to The Rift. Both of them shone bright in their white dresses, and quite many turn to look at them properly while passing by. Lux smiled a bit embarrassed at those winking at her, but Ashe ignored them all totally.

“I hope they have better tasting cola than that place we last were at, what was its name? The Howling Abyss?” Ashe said as they stepped off the bus. “Their cola was awful. If I agree to join you at a bar, I better get some good cola to drink.”

“I hope so too”, Lux smiled, though she knew she would go with alcohol more likely than cola.  _ Drink of bravery, that alcohol is. _

“Hey, ladies”, Jayce and Vi arrived at the spot the same time as Lux and Ashe. They lived at the same district, so they had most likely met in the bus as well. “Are you ready for drink-during-the-week party?”

“I’ll go with cola this time, thanks”, Ashe said coldly. Jayce laughed.

“Oh pretty Ashe, our ice queen”, he smiled. “Don’t be too boring, babe. Let’s have a little fun.”

~*~

Ashe didn’t stay long in the bar. Since Jayce tried to make her drink alcohol, she got some cola for herself and soon after finishing the glass, whispered to Lux that she wanted to go to bed and left.

“It’s fine”, Lux smiled at her friend. She had almost finished her drink, and the shot she had taken before the drink was kicking in.  _ Did I eat before leaving home? I guess not. Oh my, am I drinking without eating anything after lunch break? I’ll be so dead tomorrow.  _

A bit after Ashe had left, Vi left the table as well. Jayce bought new drinks for himself, Ezreal and Lux, who were the only ones in the table left. Lux looked shy at Ezreal, who looked at the popstar on the stage.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Lux said quietly, looking at Ahri dancing with her microphone and waving her hips from side to side. Her shirt was quite open, and attracted many in the room, probably both men and women alike.

“Yeah, in a way”, Ezreal added. Lux finished her second drink and bit her lip.  _ I should say something. Talk to him. I know he wants to talk with someone as well. Jayce brought us all here, but he’s already drunk and at his normal hit-every-girl-in-the-room -job. _

Lux looked at Ezreal, wondering what she should do.  _ What if I just kissed him? I don’t know if he likes it, though. If he likes me enough to do that, even a bit drunk. _

“She’s so beautiful”, Lux sighed and leaned on Ezreal’s shoulder, to make something. Her heart was pounding, loud, louder in her chest.  _ Oh damn I’m nervous, even after a couple of drinks. Crap. _ “I wish I was that sexy as well. Everybody wants her. And no wonder why. Look at her.”  _ That wasn’t too clever. It’s true, though. She’s sexy. Hot. If I was gay, I would go for her, for sure. Or if she was a friend of mine. I don’t know. _

Someone started mocking Ezreal behind them. Lux looked at the couple that clearly new Ezreal. The man was handsome and tall, with a bit of beard and a red jacket with black decorating, and a hat that hid his face with a shadow falling on his face. The woman was sexy, even sexier than Ahri on stage. She was dressed in a red dress that really brought out her shapes.

_ Wow, _ Lux thought, staring at the woman. Ezreal’s words woke her up and made her startle.

“...she’s a co-worker.”

_ Just a co-worker? _ Lux thought and stared at Ezreal. He looked confused at her reaction.  _ He’s so cute. He doesn’t like me. Oh my god why are you looking at me like that? _

“You don’t want to be with me here?” she asked, feeling a frog in her throat.

“What? I just said we’re not dating”, Ezreal said. Lux sighed, trying to keep herself from crying. Instead she got up on her feet and walked off, before Ezreal would say anything else.  _ He’s so innocent. Or I am. I don’t know. Why did I ever think he would like me? Or maybe he’s just shy. More shy than I am. Yeah. Or drunk. Or he doesn’t like me. Gosh, how does anyone deal with their crushes? Wish I had someone else to go to. I don’t wanna leave yet. I’d just cry because of I’m already a bit drunk and too emotional. _

“Hey, are you all rightey?” a voice made Lux startle and she raised her face. Lux hadn’t noticed she had walked to another corner of the room and tears had filled her eyes on the way. The girl who had spoke to Lux had her hair on two red pigtails, a shirt short enough to reveal her belly button and face that made Lux blink her eyes. She was with a couple of more people, one of them being a boy with white hair put up in a certain way, Lux wasn’t sure what the hairstyle was called.  _ A mohican or something like that. _

“Sit down”, the boy said, pointing at an empty space between him and the girl. “You look sad. Broken heart, maybe?”

“Something like that”, Lux smiled a bit. She felt nervous, but sat between the two of them anyway. The boy touched lightly Lux’s cheek to dry a tear that had escaped her eye. 

“What’s your name?” the red-haired girl asked, looking at Lux’s face.

“Lux”, she answered.

“Hi, Lux”, the girl grinned. “I’m Jinx. And this one’s Ekko. Timey-wimey-boy.”

Jinx grinned wide and Ekko stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t mind her, Jinx is a bit weird”, Ekko said, meeting Lux’s eyes. Lux smiled at him.

“Yeah, no worries”, Jinx bit her lip. “I have no guns along with me. I’m aaaalll harmless right now.”

Lux stared at her and Jinx laughed. Ekko sighed and put a hand around Lux’s shoulders.

“Forget about her”, he said, “and the one who broke your heart. Whether they are your date or just a crush, for tonight, you shall forget and have some fun with us instead.”

Lux smiled. Something in the way Ekko smiled and talked made her feel at ease, even though she didn’t know them at all. Jinx went and bought them drinks, and was the first to empty her glass.  _ Didn’t take long for her, _ Lux thought, looking at how Jinx sang along to the song that the DJ was playing at the moment.  _ She’s all drunk and happy. I hope I was like that, too. Brave and careless. But I seem to be more of that emotional kind of drinker, so I better not take too much. _

“Hey, Luxy”, Ekko whispered and hugged Lux. “You know, you are quite beautiful. In a different way than Jinx, for sure, but beautiful. In an innocent way, you know. You look so pure. Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Lux laughed nervously. Jinx grabbed Lux’s shoulders and said to Ekko: “You fucker! Hitting on another girl here? Fuck you, Ekko, dream on about that kiss.”

Ekko looked up at Jinx and grinned.

“Oh, really? Will you kiss me, then? Or will you kiss her instead?”

“I might choose her”, Jinx said, looking at Ekko and Lux in turns. “She seems a lot more faithful than you are, you piece of shit.”

Lux didn’t have time to react when Jinx kissed her. She tasted like alcohol and something else, first Lux thought of cigarettes but it was different to that.  _ Like fireworks _ , Lux thought. Jinx backed a bit and winked at Ekko.

“See? She’s not hitting on you, while I kiss her. Might be I keep her and dump you. Or should I keep you both?” Jinx looked at Lux, who felt her cheeks turn red. “Or, are you free, babe?”

Lux took a deep breath.

“I---” she started. Ekko put his hand on her mouth, so that Lux couldn’t continue.

“If you are taken, go”, Ekko whispered. “If you are free, stay. If it’s complicated… your choice. But if you stay, you’re all Jinx’s property for tonight. Or for a longer time, whatever, I don’t know.”

Ekko let go of Lux and Jinx sat next to her, staring straight into Lux’s eyes. For a while they just sat there, no one saying a word. After a while Jinx grinned.

“Time’s up! Good choice”, she said and kissed Lux’s cheek. Lux closed her eyes.

“Jinx, I”, she bit her lip. “I really don’t know. I… can you two just, not, kiss me or anything? It feels weird. And wrong.”

“So she’s taken”, Ekko sighed. “Great. Why everyone in their senses is taken? I’d wanted you to be mine. Jinx is just crazy.”

“Hey, are you saying you would break up with me if you got her?” Jinx knit her brows. 

“Umh, maybe, or if I got that tall beauty, the model you know? Janna? She’s damn gorgeous”, Ekko sighed and smiled. Jinx snorted and pushed Lux to Ekko’s hip.

“Fine, take her, keep her, whatever”, she said, standing up. “I’ll see you back home, if you aren’t going to stick with her forever - I’m out.”

Jinx disappeared and Lux looked at Ekko. She tried to move away from him, but Ekko hugged Lux again.

“She’s fine, it’s fine”, he said quietly. “Not the first time, or the last. That’s how our relationship goes. One night with someone else is fine - we’ll be all good again tomorrow.”

“You know, I don’t really do one night stands”, Lux muttered, embarrassed. She felt embarrassed, sitting on the lap of an unknown guy who just had admitted that they did one night fucks with other people than the one they’re dating. Ekko didn’t seem to mind, though. He just smiled at Lux.

“You don’t?” he asked and let go. Lux moved to his side, keeping a comfortable space between them. “Wanna just drink with me and talk about the one breaking your heart? That’s fine by me as well. Anything goes. I’ll just need one more drink.”

~*~

Lux relaxed a bit as the time went on. When made a deal, Ekko stood behind his promises; just talking, no more flirting or touches or kisses between them. 

“Does that crush guy of yours understand what slips through his fingers?” Ekko shook his head. “You’re so sweet.”

“Thanks”, Lux smiled and sipped her drink. They had been talking a lot, and both of them had slowed down with drinks. Lux felt her head be a bit more clear than earlier that night, and she was thankful to have run into Ekko.

_ I should try and stay in contact with him, _ she thought.  _ It’d be nice to have a friend like him. Or boyfriend. Though he’s taken right now, and I don’t wish to steal him away.  _

“Heyyyy Lux”, a familiar voice filled with drunken laughter came to Lux’s ears. Lux turn around and saw Ezreal hanging on a stranger’s neck. He didn’t seem able to stand on his own, his eyes wandered around and he smiled sleepy.

“Are you one of his friends?” the stranger asked, holding on to Ezreal. Lux nodded. “Good. Ezzy boy is quite drunk, I think he needs to get some sleep.”

Lux stared at Ezreal. Ekko giggled behind her.

“Is that your sweet crush? ‘cause to me, it looks like he’s gay”, Ekko grinned. “Don’t take it as offence, Luxy, it’s just funny.”

“Yeah”, Lux muttered. “I guess Ezreal lives nearby. I remember the house, but the apartment is bigger question. I hope he has keys in his pocket.”

“He does”, the stranger nodded and smiled. “Thank you so much, you are such a diamond in this pile of bronze trash.”

Lux smiled and got up.

“Thanks for your company”, she said to Ekko and gave a kiss on his cheek. Ekko’s smile grew wider and he touched Lux’s cheek, though didn’t kiss her - even if he wanted to.

“Call me if you wish, my number’s an easy one to get”, he said right before Lux left with Ezreal and his new companion. They didn’t even get out of the bar before they noticed Jayce, who was dragged out by the guard.

“I don’t give a shit about your excuses”, the guard said strictly. “The lady asked to get you off of her, and that’s what happens now. Get out.”

“Oh come on, you can’t be so rude. Pretty please, man, I promise not to touch her anymore. I’ll take another seat.”

Lux met Jayce’s eyes.

“Oh, but hey, Lux my dear”, Jayce smiled. “Leaving already? Where are we going? I mean. Where are you going?”

“We’re taking Ezreal home”, Lux nodded towards Ezreal, who was mostly carried by the stranger in pink fur and open shirt. Jayce looked at them, clearly trying to understand the situation.

“Right”, he nodded. At that moment he noticed a beautiful redhead passing by and tried to go and hit on her, even though she had a date along. Lux hurried to catch Jayce by arm.

“I guess it’s best for you to come along”, she said and gave an apologetic smile to the couple Jayce had been talking to. Jayce laughed, but followed Lux anyway.

_ Gosh, luckily it wasn’t further than this, _ Lux thought as they entered the apartment building Ezreal lived in. Lux stared at the board that had all the surnames on it, trying to find Ezreal’s.

“There, the second floor”, she finally found it. Lux seeked for the keys from Ezreal’s pockets, found them and let them in. The stranger carried Ezreal to his bedroom, meanwhile Lux pointed the couch at Jayce.

“You’ll sleep there”, Lux said. She knew Ezreal had a guest room as well, since they had been talking about it on lunch break a few weeks ago, but she’d planned on sleeping there herself. They had actually been talking about apartments, their sizes and rooms, and Ezreal happened to tell he had a spare room with a bed in case of emergency.

“Sweet”, Jayce said and fell on the couch. Lux sighed and the stranger came out of Ezreal’s bedroom.

“He’s asleep”, the man said and smiled at Lux. “I think I saw a piece of paper on a shelf in the hall, I’ll leave my phone number for Ezreal. Tell him to call me, if he wants to.”

Lux smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, sure”, she agreed to. “Thanks for taking care of him.”

“My pleasure”, he smiled crooked. The man wrote his number down and left, closing the door behind him.

The guest room was clearly used as a place where Ezreal put all of the stuff he didn’t need. There was a narrow way from the door to the bed, and Lux had to focus to avoid falling. Finally she managed to get to the bed and let her eyes close.

_ I’ll have to call Jarvan in the morning. I’m not sure if boys are sober enough to go to work. _

~*~

_ “Hell no!” _ Jarvan was angry, and desperate.  _ “They’ll have to come! I need them.” _

“They really won’t make it by bus”, Lux bit her lip, looking at the closed door of Ezreal’s bedroom. Jayce lay on the couch, half asleep and complaining about how much he wanted to throw up.

_ “Hell’s bitches. I’ll drop by and take you by car, all three of you. In an hour. Make sure they are ready.” _

“I will, thank you”, Lux ended the call and walked to the kitchen. She had a look at Ezreal’s fridge and found some eggs and bacon, and bread from a corner of the kitchen table. Lux made coffee and breakfast for three, left one portion on the table and took one to Jayce, one to Ezreal.

Ezreal didn’t quite seem to understand how Lux could be there. On top of his confusion, Ezreal seemed to be in worse condition than Jayce. His face made Lux grin, and as Ezreal got up sitting, Lux noticed something in his underwear and giggled. Before leaving Ezreal with his breakfast she mentioned about it shortly and heard Ezreal mutter something in response.

_ This was an interesting night, _ Lux thought as she sat in the kitchen with her cup of coffee. Lux stared out of the window, at clear blue sky that opened behind the roofs of the buildings.  _ I’ll have to find that Ekko’s number out and call him. Maybe we could get to know each other. _

Lux sipped her coffee and felt the warmth fill her body. She smiled and followed how two birds flew across the sky.


	3. Bring Down the Hammer

Jayce tried out some expressions as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“You handsome prince charming”, he said to the picture and winked. Jayce had a look at the clock on the wall and hurried to grab his wallet before leaving for the bus.  _ This night will be great, _ he thought, proud of himself being able to speak all of his co-workers along - except for Jarvan, who was way too strict to drink on a night in the middle of a week.  _ A boss is a boss, though, I’ll give him that. _

~*~

Jayce had been staring at a corner table for as long as they had come in and found a table. There was another table in the middle, full with beautiful girls and some with their dates, and Jayce tried to get something out of that table when all of the others had either left or ignored him. It didn’t end up in any hoped way; after some time of chatting, light flirting and almost-kisses the table emptied as the group left the bar.

_ Oh well, maybe I could try and talk for those in the corner, _ he thought and got up. If Jayce normally was overly confident about himself, the drunken him doubled that. Jayce walked at the table with three women sitting around it.

They were gorgeous, one with straight red hair, one with ancient Greece-like headpiece and third with darker brown hair. 

“Heyy, enjoying your time?” he asked smiling with his charming smile. The ladies looked into one another and the brown-haired was the first to talk.

“What do you want from us?” she asked. Jayce laughed a bit.

“Just companion, someone to chat with.. my co-workers are such boring persons, they all leave me cold. You girls look more interesting to talk with”, Jayce told and took a chair to be able to sit face to face with the three of them. They still looked quite unhappy with his presence.

“So… what are your names, if I may ask?” Jayce sipped his drink. “My name’s Jayce. Pleasure to meet you.”

“If we introduce ourselves, will you buy us drinks?” the redhead grinned. At that moment Jayce noticed that she had a scar crossing her eye.  _ Makes her look tough. And beautiful, however. _

“Why, I can go and buy the drinks first and you tell me your names after”, Jayce smiled and got up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

When Jayce brought the drinks, the girls seemed to be slightly more fine with him joining them.

“I am Katarina du Couteau”, the redhead said as she stared at Jayce over her drink. “This is my sister Cassiopeia, and her friend Sivir.”

“You are all beautiful”, Jayce smiled and took his own drink. “Sister, huh? You two look quite different, to be honest.”

“We do, and maybe that way is better”, Katarina grinned. “Can’t imagine looking like her.”

“You’re just jealous of how stunning I am”, Cassiopeia rolled her eyes around. Katarina bursted into laughter.

“You’re so funny, Cas”, she laughed and drank a bit. Or a bit more than just a bit.

_ Oh my gosh, she is like a goddess, _ Jayce thought, staring at Katarina, who eyed around the table. Of the three of them, she was clearly the most self-conscious, though the two others were not shy either.

“So, Katarina”, Jayce winked, “you’ve got quite an attitude. Are you always that dominant, or is there a softer side in you to control?”

“That you won’t ever be able to see”, a male voice said behind Jayce. Katarina looked up and greeted the man.

“Talon, what a surprise”, she grinned. “Sit down, brother. This is Jayce, he was alone and wanted some company.”

“You mean he wanted a fuckbuddy”, Talon muttered. Jayce grinned and decided to ignore the comment.

“So, he’s your brother?” he asked instead.

“No, not really”, Katarina answered. “He lives with us and works for our father, but he’s nothing like a brother. It’s just a word, after all. We’ve lived together since we were young.”

_ So, a brother-sister-dating-complicated-relationship? _ Jayce tried to understand it.

“You’ve got to be close”, Jayce said and drank. Katarina grinned and Talon eyed Jayce badly under his hood.

“Kata, take Talon somewhere before he murders Jayce for flirting with you”, Cassiopeia whispered just as loud that both Talon and Jayce sure heard it. Katarina laughed, whispered something at Cassiopeia and left dragging Talon with her.

“So, they are a couple?” Jayce raised a brow. Cassiopeia answered with the same action and Sivir rolled her eyes.

“You are one very stupid poser”, Sivir said, sipping her drink. Jayce smiled and leaned towards her.

“Wow, rude words there”, he said. “Is your mouth worth something else than insults?”

Sivir slapped Jayce.

“Ow, that hurt”, he murmured.

“You deserve it”, Sivir said. “You’d deserve even more than that, to be honest.”

Sivir took her leave and Cassiopeia sighed.

“Have you ever considered thinking about what you say, before it bursts out of your mouth?” Cassiopeia asked.

“Nah, I’m better with spilling things all around”, Jayce winked.

“And hurting people’s pride. Are you always that rough?”

“Depends on the girl. Some prefer a softer go.”

“Is it the alcohol, or are you really that perverted?”

“Hey, babe, I’m just having fun”, Jayce smiled and changed the place to be next to Cassiopeia. He put a hand around her shoulders and leaned close.

“You are so beautiful”, Jayce whispered. “You smell good. What is this? A love potion? Because baby, you really are making me go down on you.”

“Stop before you even start”, Cassiopeia pushed Jayce further. “You are the opposite of what I wish for. Or any woman with even the smallest pride.”

“Do you really think so?” Jayce climbed on the chair so that he blocked Cassiopeia the best he could. Jayce put his hands on Cassiopeia’s and sat on her lap. “I’d liked to have something only you can give to me. Take it to the end, Cas. Finish me tonight and I’m yours, or I’ll be gone in the morning if you hope so.”

“I don’t want you, moron”, Cassiopeia hissed. “Let go of me this instant!”

“I don’t think so”, Jayce whispered and leaned so close their lips nearly touched. Before he could kiss Cassiopeia, someone grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the floor.

“Shit, that hurt”, Jayce looked up at Katarina and Talon, who both stared angrily at him.

“Damn you, fucker, we were away for ten minutes or so”, Katarina glared down at Jayce. She was so mad at him, Jayce felt a bit afraid.  _ She looks scary when she’s mad. Hell, is she capable to a murder? She could be. Damn. _

“Let’s get rid of him forever”, Talon said and was about to grab a hold on Jayce again, but Katarina put a hand on Talon’s chest to make him stop.

“Let the guards throw him out”, Katarina said, staring at Talon. “That’ll be enough for him, for sure.”

Before Jayce could get up from the floor, the safety guards arrived and took him out of the bar.

~*~

Next thing Jayce remembered was him waking up on Ezreal’s couch, Lux making breakfast for them and grinning a bit mocking way. She promised to get Jarvan take them to work, and just ordered Jayce to eat a bit while she woke Ezreal up.

_ Oh my, my head is like a drum, _ Jayce thought when he got up and started eating.  _ This has to be the worst hangover since I was a kid and got drunk for the first time. What the fuck did I drink? I didn’t even get laid. Nor a kiss. That’s new, I don’t remember any night at a bar without at least kisses. _

At that point Jayce remembered Katarina and Talon wishing to get him killed, he made a face and thought:  _ Maybe it was good that I didn’t get a chance to go any further. Gosh, I’d be dead meat now. Though she was beautiful. Like Hell, wish I had a redhead like her. _


	4. Piltover's finest

Vi walked through the mass of people, murmuring angrily by herself. Some turn to look at her as she passed by, but no one dared to say a word to her.

“Give me a whiskey with ice and the strongest shot you have in house”, Vi hit money on the desk as she arrived. The bartender nodded and disappeared for a moment.

“Wow, you’re thirsty”, a female voice said next to Vi. She looked at the speaker. Dark hair and blue dress, a hat on top of her head. She was pretty, though her face had that sort of grin that tells you she’s not innocent at all.

“I need something stronger than a man to forget those good-for-nothing flirty bastards I got here with”, Vi took the drinks as the bartender brought them to her. The dark-haired woman smiled a bit crooked smile and ordered some drinks as well.

“Why don’t you join us in that table?” she nodded towards a table where sat a few other people as well, two females and one male. Vi stared at them for a moment, finally agreeing to join them. The only man in the table had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

“Oh how I wish I’d really have this cigarette”, he muttered when Vi and the other female sat down. One of the females, young girl with wavy red hair and clothes sexier than should be allowed, looked at Vi.

“I see you found someone new, Cait”, she said, smiling. Her face was pretty, even prettier than the one called Cait, but she looked way too young to be in a bar.

“She was about to get drunk all by herself”, Cait shrugged. “We never introduced ourselves. I’m Caitlyn. They call me Cait. And these are Camille, Miss Fortune and Graves.”

“Are you called Miss Fortune for the good of your looks?” Vi asked, looking down on the redhead. Instead of getting it as an insult, she laughed.

“You’ve got a bad mouth”, she said, “I like that.”

“You best not like anyone more than me, MF”, Graves leaned towards her. Miss Fortune laughed and whispered something Vi couldn’t hear. The last one in the table, a woman clearly more adult than anyone else of them, sighed and sipped of her teacup. 

“You are such… lusty youngs”, Camille didn’t look up at them while speaking. “I will wait for you all growing up to be wiser… or dead.”

“What a positive way to look at the world around you”, Vi shook her head. Caitlyn pushed her lightly.

“And you’re the opposite, being so negative”, she smiled. “You never said your name either. What can I call you?”

“Vi”, she answered, taking her shot at once. “And I’m not negative. I’m being realistic. Besides, that was sarcasm, I don’t find her positive person at all.”

Caitlyn turn to face Vi better. Her face was hard, trying to read Vi’s mind.

“What has made you like that?” she asked. “Your eyes are cold and hard, and have barely any sign of emotions.”

“I’m not too social”, Vi said.

“I see you aren’t good with people. Is it some sort of disability? Have you always been like that?”

“Why are you investigating me”, Vi snapped, staring angrily at Caitlyn. “As if I was some sort of criminal. If I was, I’d be sure to beat you up first thing I saw you.”

Caitlyn went all quiet, but didn’t take her eyes off Vi’s. Vi, who had an empty glass already, grabbed another on the table, not asking for permission. Everyone else seemed to be staring at her, but no one said a thing.

“I’m not investigating you”, Caitlyn was about to explain, but Miss Fortune’s laughter interrupted her.

“Don’t mind her, Vi, Cait’s too obsessed with her work”, Miss Fortune smiled. “She’s such a good police with some psychology background, she can’t stop reading people.”

“Graves, could you shut that bitch’s mouth?” Caitlyn asked. Graves grinned, took his cigarette out of his mouth and kissed her.

“Is she even legal yet?” Vi snorted. Caitlyn sighed.

“I think so, or else she has a good copy of someone else’s ID”, she quietly said. Miss Fortune was loudly telling Graves to not touch her again without permission, and Graves murmured something like “what a pity”.

“A police on free time, isn’t it against your vows to ignore her age at a bar?” Vi emptied another glass. Caitlyn grabbed Vi’s shoulder.

“Stop being so rude, Vi”, Caitlyn begged. “I’m trying to get to know you.”

“Why?”

That was a question Caitlyn wasn’t prepared for. She thought for a moment and then answered: “You look like an interesting person. Different. Have you ever seen a rock different color compared to the others around? Like that.”

“What is so good in being different?” Vi asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe the feeling that you’re unique. Like no one else.”

“Don’t they say everyone is unique?”

“Might be, but the definition of unique depends on the person”, Caitlyn’s smile turned a bit wicked. “The same way as they say that the beauty is in the eyes of the watcher.”

“I’m not sure if that’s the way the saying goes”, Camille noted behind Caitlyn, and continued drinking her tea.

“Hell, what do I care for sayings and metaphors”, Vi muttered. “They are made up by people in need of being poetic.”

“Poetry is a gift rarely understood”, Camille said.

“Hey, blondie, if I need an opinion, I will beat it out of you”, Vi said loudly. Camille stared at her.

“You’re welcome to try”, her voice was a lot more quiet, and sharp like a knife. Vi glared at Camille past Caitlyn.

“Camille, don’t”, Caitlyn asked kindly, and the woman with a cup of tea shook her head.

“Children are born to be ignorant”, she said, staring into the buzzing of the bar, ignoring Vi.

“Vi, do you know how to shut up?” Caitlyn asked.

“I know, but I don’t care to be”, Vi answered. Caitlyn breathed deep in.

“If I was at work, I’d arrest you.”

“But you are not.”

“No. But I have my handcuffs with me.”

“You have what?”

Caitlyn’s smile was turning more and more wicked, when she looked at Vi’s reaction. Vi stared at her, clearly not understanding why Caitlyn would ever have handcuffs around on her free time. Caitlyn enjoyed the misbelief that filled Vi’s face.

“You know, they are quite handy for many things”, she said.

“Your humour is quite bad”, Vi snorted.

“Not even nearly as bad as your mouth”, Caitlyn grinned. “Your tongue is so slippery with insults. I wonder if it’s worth any good.”

“It might be if I wanted to try”, Vi answered, meeting Caitlyn’s eyes. In a second Caitlyn had leaned forward and kissed Vi, long and demanding. Vi was surprised and almost threw Caitlyn away in her confusion, but froze when her hands touched Caitlyn’s sides. Her dress was soft and hands warm as they lightly touched Vi’s cheeks. When Caitlyn slipped a bit back to see Vi’s face again, she saw her being confused and something else. Was that fear she saw in Vi’s eyes?

“What the Hell was that?” Vi asked, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, if you didn’t like that”, Caitlyn said, backing a little bit more. “I just… I’m not drunk, for your information. I’ve had one, maybe two drinks tonight. I just wanted to try it.”

“What? Kissing me?” Vi knit her eyebrows.

“Yeah, that”, Caitlyn nodded. “You look so tough, distant even, maybe a person who has been always alone.”

“I need no pity”, Vi’s face turned harder again.

“I didn’t do it for pity. I did it of interest.”

“In what?”

“In you.”

Caitlyn and Vi stared at each other. Caitlyn felt a bit nervous, since Vi did neither run off nor say it was all fine. She was expressionless, but her eyebrows made her look angry all the time. The way Vi spoke didn’t make it any easier.

“Is there any place quieter than this?” Vi sweeped her face. “My head is going to blow up soon.”

“There are rooms upstairs”, Miss Fortune commented, drawing her finger around the table. “There is a staircase behind the stage. Go there, the rooms with open doors are free.”

Vi stared at Miss Fortune.

“What kind of a place is this? A bordell?” she asked disgusted. Miss Fortune laughed.

“No, nothing like that”, Miss Fortune smiled that smile of hers, the smile that was both cute and wicked at the same time. “They are for people too drunk to go home, people in need of some privacy.. and sometimes for artists and showpeople, if they need a place to stay or make themselves ready for the show.”

Vi looked at Miss Fortune, then at Caitlyn, then back at Miss Fortune.

“Right”, she said and got up. “Caitlyn, join me.”

Caitlyn was surprised of the request, and it took her more than a few seconds to understand and follow Vi upstairs. There was only one room that was empty and clean enough in the first floor, so Vi and Caitlyn entered it. Vi locked the door behind them.

“You know you are cracking ice?” Vi asked, walking closer to Caitlyn.

“In which way?”

“In every way”, Vi whispered and kissed Caitlyn. Harder than Caitlyn kissed her before, biting Caitlyn’s lip and making her squeak.

“Did it hurt?” Vi asked.

“Yeah”, Caitlyn licked her lip where Vi had bit it. “But not much. It was quite nice.”

Vi grinned and threw Caitlyin laying on the bed on her back.

“You said you have you handcuffs along?”

Caitlyn grinned.

“That’s true”, she agreed and took the cuffs off her belt. “But don’t you even dream about being the one on top free.”

~*~

Vi woke up in an unknown place and got shocked for a moment. She jumped up and looked around, trying to recognize the room and remember why she was there. Caitlyn slept naked beside her, under a blanket softer than Vi had expected it to be.

_ Oh, right, _ Vi thought as she remembered.  _ That.  _

Caitlyn woke up a little after Vi had gotten up and dressed up. Caitlyn stared at Vi, who was trying to fix her tie.

“Are you going?” Caitlyn asked, a bit sleepy still and kind of sad. Vi stopped with her tie and looked at Caitlyn.

“I have work to do”, she said.

“You could call in sick.”

“I can’t. It would be lying.”

“And lying is immoral, which you don’t accept?”

Vi grinned.

“You really are good with people”, Vi said. Caitlyn smiled.

“I could fix that for you”, Caitlyn whispered.

“My tie?”

“I didn’t mean that, but yeah”, Caitlyn hid her smile under the blanket. “I meant your social skills.”

Vi stared at Caitlyn puzzled.

“I don’t understand.”

“I mean we could get together.”

Vi laughed.

“Don’t you dare to say you have a crush on me after one night at a bar”, Vi mocked, finally fixing her tie on her own. Caitlyn hid her face behind the blanket, embarrassed. Vi walked to Caitlyn and moved the blanket away.

“If you can stand me more than for a week, then I’ll accept that”, Vi whispered in Caitlyn’s ear. “I’ll leave you my address. See you in the evening.”

Vi left before Caitlyn had fully understood the meaning of her words. After the door had closed behind her, Caitlyn jumped up and stared at the closed door, first confused and then turning it into a crooked smile of someone who felt they had won.

“Sure thing we do”, she said at the closed door and Vi, who was too far away to hear Caitlyn even if she had shouted out loud.


	5. Tell Me a Secret

The place was smaller than those Ahri usually performed at, but it was trendy and nice. The stage assistant took Ahri into one room with a star on its door and told it was all hers.

“So kind of you, thank you”, Ahri gave him a smile that made the boy blush.

“N- no problem. Thank the bar’s owner. He always tells us to keep good care of our stars”, he mumbled. Ahri giggled a bit and closed the door. The room was small, but cute. It was clearly made especially for female performers, by the light colors on the walls and two huge mirrors, of which one was a full-body-mirror and another was a make-up mirror on a table full on emergency make up equipment, hairspray, perfumes and even sewing equipment, in case the performers’ costume would break before entering the stage.

“I love this”, Ahri circled around and dropped her baggage on the bed on one side of the room.  _ They’ll even let me sleep here, since the show ends so late in the evening. Lovely! _

~*~

“And now, the first guest of our evening - the beautiful popstar everyone loves, for sure, the most charming sweetheart in the town - welcome on stage, Ahri! Give me a kiss!”

Ahri walked on stage, her dress glittering in the lights focused on her and laughed at Draven’s words. She blew a kiss at Draven and winked at her audience. Ahri could hear someone whistle at her, which made her feel like the most wanted girl in the room.

Ahri sang and danced with the microphone, sometimes winked or blew a kiss at the audience, a few times touched members of the band on shoulder, cheek, neck - almost anywhere. Ahri knew how much they needed concentration to not blush or show how much they wanted her. It was all part of the show, but Ahri knew it wasn’t exciting for the audience only - it was heatening for the band as well.

“Thank you!” Ahri said softly to the microphone when her performance ended. Her eyes wandered around the audience’s faces hard to see through the bright lights on the stage. “I love you all!” 

A kiss blown to the audience brought her a good applause.  _ Hell of an applause for a bar so small, _ Ahri thought, confident of herself, and walked off the stage.

“Ahri”, the stage assistant seemed uneasy. “We have a table for you, especially for you, a lodge near the bar. The bartender. You know what I mean?”

“Of course I do”, Ahri smiled at him and let the boy take her to the lodge he had been talking about. It was a table with soft couch around, a bit higher from the floor. Ahri sat happily to that table and took the drink the bartender gave her.

“The first one is for the house”, he said, smiling at Ahri. Ahri took the drink and returned a smile, but the bartender had already left to serve someone else.

_ Some human beings are just boring,  _ Ahri thought, tasting her drink.  _ This one’s good. It’s fruity, like a Southern land turned into a drink.  _

“No! Hands off me, or you’ll leave this place without hands!”

The noise broke through the music playing in the background. Ahri looked up and saw a few men circle a young girl with dark hair and furious eyes.

“Isn’t it dangerous to go alone?” one of the men grinned. “Come on, little bird, come with us. You’re gonna have fun.”

“Excuse me, gentlemen”, Ahri took the few steps between her lodge and the men. All of them turn towards her. Ahri flipped her hair and made sure to look as attractive as possible. “She’s in my company. I’ve been waiting for her to come back.”

The men looked at Ahri, then at the girl, then Ahri again. The dark-haired girl understood the game immediately and snorted.

“Fuck off”, she said to the men and walked to Ahri. She took Ahri’s hand and followed her to the lodge, where the men dared not to follow. When they sat down, Ahri ordered drink for her and continued tasting hers.

“Thank you for saving me”, she said, taking the offered drink. “What do I owe you?”

“Your name”, Ahri smiled. “You know mine anyways.”

“My name’s Sivir”, the dark-haired girl answered and sipped her drink. “I don’t like to be left in debt. What do you want?”

Ahri met Sivir’s eyes.

“Nothing, really”, Ahri shook her head. “I don’t take payment for helping you out of trouble.”

“Don’t celebrities take money for looking at them?” Sivir’s voice was ever doubting, bitter even. Ahri stared at her.

“Don’t you trust me?” she asked. Something in Sivir’s eyes changed.

“I don’t trust anyone”, Sivir answered. “It’s not personal, you know. I never trust people - least ones I’ve just met.”

“Ah, that is”, Ahri turn her eyes back to her drink. Sivir kept on staring at her.

“I understand now why all of them are so into you”, she said. Ahri turn her head up again and stared at Sivir, slightly confused.

“Didn’t expect that one”, Ahri smiled lightly. Sivir bit her lower lip and turn away, if Ahri saw right, blushing.

“Hey, Sivir, what is it?” Ahri reached a hand towards Sivir, but barely touched her hand before Sivir turn around to kiss Ahri. She tasted weird; probably the drink she had had before. Sivir kissed Ahri until she answered to the kiss. It was the embarrassed stage assistant who interrupted them, kindly asking the two of them to go to Ahri’s room backstage or quit.

Sivir seemed to be very embarrassed. She emptied her glass, thanked Ahri for the company and left. Ahri stared after her, wondering if she should run after.

_ No, _ she thought, taking her unfinished drink and enjoying its taste.  _ If she wishes to leave, let her go. Most of them come back.. sooner or later. _

However Ahri expected, Sivir did not come back to her, not during the evening nor in the morning. Ahri felt a bit betrayed, and confused top to that. She had never been left alone, though most of the ones falling for her had been men. 

_ Maybe it’s about that it’s her. It’s different with girls, _ Ahri thought, while fixing her makeup to look at least decent when she walked out of the bar.  _ I’ve never been with a girl, come to think of it. And I have never kissed a girl before. I’ll have to admit, I liked it. I kissed a girl and I liked it. _

Ahri grinned at her mirror image.

_ Well, not even my charm gets me everything I want. Have to get used to that. _


	6. It's All in the Cards

Twisted Fate moved his laptop while looking for his lost pen, when a small piece of paper dropped on the floor. Twisted Fate grinned, wondering where the paper had been, and picked it up.

_ Meet you at the club tonight in red. _ Nothing more, yet Twisted Fate knew exactly who it was from and which club the note meant. He put the paper in his inner pocket, and continued searching for the pen.

Come evening, Twisted Fate dressed in his red suit and walked his way to the club. He made his way through the mass of people inside and ordered a couple of drinks for himself and his partner. Twisted Fate didn’t even try to look out for her in the crowd; he had learnt it long ago, that it was more than an impossible task to try and succeed.

_ You can’t see the shadow in the darkness, _ he thought as the bartender brought him the drinks. Twisted Fate was about to reach for them, when someone took one of the glasses. Twisted Fate grinned under his hat and looked at the woman next to him. She sipped the drink and stared at Twisted Fate over the edge of the glass, her blue skin making her nearly disappear even though the distance between them was less than one meter.

“Evelynn”, Twisted Fate said and took his own drink in hand, turning towards the blue woman. “You look lovely tonight.”

“Spare your compliments”, Evelynn snorted and took another sip. “It’s been quite a wait in there. I almost left already.”

“As if you would”, Twisted Fate grinned. Evelynn answered to his grin this time.

“Might be I wouldn’t”, she said, “might be I would. I see no way you could know the truth to that.”

“There are many things I know the truth of”, Twisted Fate looked at his own glass. Evelynn leaned closer and made Twisted Fate feel slightly uneasy. In her presence the shadows seemed to have a life of their own, and in the darkness of the club it felt like all of the air was filled with shadows that moved when Evelynn did as much as blink.

“And many things you don’t”, Evelynn whispered, grinning so that her teeth showed behind her blue lips. Twisted Fate followed her movement from the corner of his eye, but didn’t look straight at her. Finally Evelynn backed a bit.

“Want to find a place to sit?” she asked, emptying her glass. Twisted Fate looked at Evelynn. She looked gorgeous in her red dress.

“Why not”, he smiled and put a hand over Evelynn’s shoulders. For a second Evelynn stared at Twisted Fate with such sharp eyes that he thought she might scratch his throat open. However Evelynn didn’t hit Twisted Fate, but put her hand around his waist and followed his lead to the other end of the bar.

“I don’t believe my eyes”, Twisted Fate grinned when he suddenly saw a familiar person sitting in a table. A young blonde man, dressed in white to match a girl, who sat in the same table and eyed him.

“Who’s that?” Evelynn asked, her eyes wandering from the boy to Twisted Fate and back. “He seems so young. Have you been naughty?”

Twisted Fate laughed. 

“He’s an old card game enemy”, he said. “Ezreal. No need to be jealous, he’s not my type. Can barely hold his game against me.”

“Can anyone do that, cheater?” Evelynn had a little of tease in her voice.

“I’m no cheater”, Twisted Fate answered. “I’ve just never lost a fair game.”

“Nor played one”, Evelynn made Twisted Fate grinn.

“Let’s take that table behind Ez. I want to have a little fun.”

Twisted Fate walked Evelynn to Ezreal’s table and when he got close enough to make his voice heard over the music, Twisted Fate said: “My, my, have you found a girl who stands your company?” 

Twisted Fate could hear a quiet sigh before Ezreal turned his head to see him. Ezreal didn’t seem to enjoy Twisted Fate’s arrival or the presence of Evelynn and her shadows.

“Twisted Fate, of course”, Ezreal rolled his eyes around. “She’s not my date, she’s a co-worker.”

The girl turn a bit to face Ezreal, clearly offended by his words.

“You don’t want to be with me here?” she asked. Ezreal blinked, confused.

“What? I just said we’re not dating”, he said. The girl sighed, got up on her feet and walked off. Twisted Fate bursted into laughter.

“No wonder you’re alone”, he said. “No luck for you tonight either, mate.”

“Shut up”, Ezreal murmured. Twisted Fate grinned and sat on a couch nearby. Evelynn sat on Twisted Fate’s lap legs on both sides of him. Twisted Fate saw how embarrassed Ezreal got by that, and most likely Evelynn sensed it as well. She started to touch Twisted Fate’s face, neck and shoulders, her long nails scratching against his skin.  _ Wouldn’t need much more to cut the skin, _ Twisted Fate thought, amused with the thrill. The artist singing stopped and was about to change to another. Evelynn fixed her position to reach for the man’s neck and Twisted Fate put his hands gently under her dress.

Ezreal mumbled something and ran away. Twisted Fate couldn’t help but laugh a bit, and even Evelynn grinned against Twisted Fate’s neck. He could feel her breath on his skin.

“He won’t come back, don’t you think?” she said quietly, kissing his neck slowly.

“I bet he won’t”, Twisted Fate answered. “I know Ez. He’s such an innocent kid.”

“With your luck”, Evelynn whispered, getting up to look at Twisted Fate’s face, “I wouldn’t take that bet against you.”

Evelynn’s finger touched Twisted Fate’s lip, making it tickle. For the first time that night, their eyes met. Twisted Fate rarely looked at people in the eyes, least murderers and assassins. Evelynn was known for her skills and clean kills, and high prices.  _ If she was a whore, she would be amazingly expensive, _ Twisted Fate thought.

But she wasn’t. The eyes of Evelynn were cold and cruel, making notes of her surroundings, and full of shadows. Even someone who found mysteries exciting, would’ve been afraid of Evelynn. She made everyone feel uneasy in her company and disappeared into the night faster than a shadow when the light went out.

“Should we get some privacy, then?” Twisted Fate asked, Evelynn’s nail slowly moving on his lower lip.

“With pleasure”, she said, barely moving her lips as she talked. She leaned closer and bit gently Twisted Fate’s ear, whispering: “But remember.. your pain is my pleasure.”

Twisted Fate grinned and stood up. If it had been any other girl, he would’ve picked her up, but Evelynn was already gone and waiting for him near the door leading to the bedrooms. Twisted Fate drank his glass to the last drop and followed her up. They chose a room in the highest floor, as far from everyone else as they could. 

~*~

When Twisted Fate woke up, his neck was red with bitemarks and back aching with scratches from Evelynn’s nails. She was already gone, even though it was barely sunrise. 

_ She never stays too long, _ he thought, staring at a rose left on the bed next to him.  _ Most likely she never sleeps. She’s always gone. Like a shadow. _

“Always on the run”, Twisted Fate whispered while taking the rose in his hand. It smelled fresh, and even in the darkness of the room it seemed to glow bright red in his hand.


	7. Two Tickets to the Gem Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of "Gems of the Rift". I hope that you've enjoyed the fic so far and enjoy the last chapter as well! Feel free to comment if you have anything to say about it.  
> A short comment for this chapter: a friend of mine (the one this fic was dedicated to) said she could read it all with Taric's voice. Can you? ; >  
> ~*~

The night was beautiful. Stars were shining bright up on the blue sky so dark it almost seemed to be black. It was like diamonds on velvet, or little lights painted on the dark matter above.

Taric had always been fond of beauty. He stared at the sky for a long, long time before leaving his front yard to check out the new club opened in town.

Taric enjoyed the look of the club. Its name, The Rift, went nicely when said aloud, like tinkle bells ringing along the letters. Whereas the other bars were either too brightly decorated or cheaply put together, The Rift was a pretty combination of both colours and lack of them. The chairs and tables were of dark wood, smooth and shiny. Where there were couches, they were topped with dark blue velvet reminding Taric of the sky he had been looking at, yet they weren’t filled with diamonds like the sky.

“This glass is beautiful”, Taric smiled when he ordered a drink and saw the glass it was served from. “Such shapes, such crystal, it fits my hand like no jewel has ever fit, and all those details, ah, I love this glass when the light hits its surface and makes the surroundings glitter!”

The glass was clear and Taric could see the light pink drink in it. He enjoyed it’s glow, the colour and how it seemed to change as he turned the glass in his hand. Through the glass he saw him for the first time; a young man with golden hair and pale face like marble, highlighted by the pure white of his jacket and purple of his shirt. 

_ I’ll have to talk with that gem, _ Taric thought, moving his hand over his head as if to put some hair aside from his face.  _ He is perfect like a jewel, a diamond not yet modelled for a necklace. _

Taric walked at the young man and leaned on the table next to him, staring as he took a sip of his drink.  _ Such grace in his movement, I have found a perfect star. He is like a model. A statue of marble. Beautiful like a doll, a gem of eternal beauty. I will need to get his attention at once. Let my words be pure honey and sugar, filled with flowers and scent he can’t deny. _

“Well, you’re a gem in the cave”, Taric said, his eyes sparkling, “can I pay your next drink?”

The man with golden hair turn towards Taric. His eyes caught light and burnt blue, like sapphires catching the sunlight.

“Yeah, sure, why not”, he answered shrugging and emptied his glass.  _ He looks so good when he drinks, _ Taric thought, smiling.  _ I could stare the profile of his face forever. I’ve never seen a man so perfect before elsewhere than mirrors. _

Taric bought a good set of drinks for them, since he could not decide which ones to take. They were all so fascinating, colourful and pretty it would’ve been a shame if he left some untaken.  _ These crystals filled with the elixir of laughter and forgetting, how could I leave them hanging around when I could make a little shining jewel sparkle happy with them? _

“You want me to get drunk ass shit, don’t you?” the gold-haired asked staring at the drinks. Taric laughed.

“You looked so sad”, he said, grabbing his own drink. “Drink a little, it might make you happier.”

The shorter man laughed.

“Maybe, hope so”, he said and took the drink. It didn’t take too long for him to empty the glass, neither did Taric.

“So, drinking away your worries?” Taric asked, still having some of the drink in his glass.  _ It is rude to be too fast, though this precious little gem already finished his. The empty glass in his hand makes light play joyfully on his face, on the table as well. I like the way it makes spirals in his hair. He looks like a dream come true. _

“Nah, I came here with my co-workers”, he answered. “But they all left somewhere, one by one, and I guess I made the last of them angry.”

“You’re not too good with words, huh?” Taric looked at him under his brows. For some reason the gold-haired beauty blushed as he noticed Taric watching him.  _ No need for words with a face that pretty. A smile would melt any heart, but the words cut deeper than the eyes can see. _

“Guess so.”

“Such a pity, with that look of yours”, Taric said, “you should be the day-dream of every girl and gay in the town.”

The shorter one coughed hard.

“What?” he asked, laughing. Taric looked at him and winked.  _ Damn you, pretty boy, if I could run out of sparkles I would do so in your company. It has been a long time since I last found someone so attractive beside myself. _

“Not everyone likes the opposite gender, you know.”

“What the fuck?” he laughed. “I don’t even know you and here you are, hitting on me?”

“Sorry, where are my manners”, Taric turn to face him straight and smiled. He took the marble boy’s hand and kissed it lightly. “My name’s Taric. I’m the man who makes you feel better than ever.”

Taric winked and made the perfect jewel blush hard in front of him. The gold-haired man pressed his forehead on the table and laughed, his pretty face turned from marble to ruby.

“I need more alcohol”, he mumbled and took both of the last shots on the table.  _ Poor child, such an innocent creature, how have you stayed so pure? _ Taric thought, smiling at the sight of him leaning on his hands like an ancient statue, light playing in his golden hair.  _ It looks like he’s feeling dizzy. Don’t worry, sweet ruby, I’m right here. _

A short time later the pretty boy told his name to be Ezreal. As the alcohol started kicking in, Ezreal began to relax and talked more. He leaned towards Taric when he spoke, and finally let Taric lead him off the chair he’d been sitting on. Taric pushed Ezreal’s back to a wall, spoke quietly with a gentle smile on his face, holding Ezreal on his feet. 

_ My looks take his feet off, _ Taric thought.  _ We make such a perfect couple here. A big diamond missing a part, a combination of gold and sapphires, I have finally found my missing part. I knew the stars would guide me, from my front door to the one I will hold precious in my hands from here to eternity. _

Taric leaned his forehead to Ezreal’s. Ezreal exhaled and Taric smiled at the smell of strawberries in blonde’s breath.  _ I have never been in such a deep connection with a gem like him. This gem is outrageous. Truly, truly outrageous. _ Their lips touched lightly and Taric followed Ezreal’s reaction with his eyes. Ezreal was on the edge of passing out, lips a bit open and a look in his eyes Taric couldn’t help but smile to.

“You want more?” he asked. Ezreal made a noise between “yes” and mere sigh, and leaned forward as much as he could while Taric kept him next to the wall, and they kissed again, this time properly. This time Taric could taste the strawberries, the sweet scent of alcohol turned into even sweeter taste. What Taric had imagined wasn’t enough; he was better, sweeter, lovelier, a diamond like no other, sugar poured over a ruby filled with strawberries and honey.

“I’ve never had this intense kisses”, Ezreal whispered, laughing with each word. “What the fuck have you given to me?”

Taric laughed.

“I promised you something you’ve never had before”, Taric answered and kissed Ezreal again. They kissed and kissed, each second turning into an hour, each second making it feel better, each second making them want more. It was delicious, it was perfect. Two hearts beating faster with each turn of a tongue in their mouths.

It ended when Ezreal breathed out the last of the air in his lungs and passed out. He fell on Taric’s hands and it took a moment for him to get Ezreal wake up a bit.

“My pretty little sapphire, open your eyes”, Taric called Ezreal as he started opening his eyes. Ezreal laughed at the names Taric called him, but stayed awake anyway.

“Come here, sweet honeytongue, I will help you”, Taric half carried Ezreal. “We should try and find your co-workers. Are they such gems as you are, dear? Will they light the way to your home?”

It took some time for Taric to find one of Ezreal’s co-workers. She was as beautiful as Ezreal; she had a hair of pure platinum, eyes of deep blue lake and shining white dress like snow on her fragile figure. She helped Taric take Ezreal to his house along with another of their co-workers, a handsome man who loved the sight of ruby red hair.  _ If only it was so easy to take those gems home, he would be rich with love and shine, _ Taric thought. 

“This is it”, the girl opened the door to Ezreal’s apartment. Taric carried Ezreal to his bedroom, where Ezreal, still half out, took his clothes off. Taric kissed Ezreal’s burning forehead and made him lay down and sleep.  _ I wish I had time for the two of us alone, but it seems like we are not destined to go further tonight. _

“Sweetie”, Taric said to the girl as he was leaving. “I’ll leave my phone number for my precious little sapphire. When he wakes up, tell him he can call me anytime.”

Taric winked at her, gave her rose cheek a kiss and left the building. The night was coming to an end, the sky was fading from darker blue to lighter one, creating a mix of light rosa, yellow and orange in the distance. The stars were fading faster than the colours changed, and the sun was about to rise behind the high buildings. In a few hours it would be morning, the dark of the night would step aside and the light of a day to come would take its place.

_ It’s such a beautiful morning coming after a clear night, _ Taric thought, smiling at the last of the stars above him, blinking and twinkling at him.  _ A thing of beauty is a joy forever, and the way I see beauty flower makes me feel forever amused. Each living creature is a gem filled with unrevealed beauty, and I know how to bring shy gems out of their shells, like my sweet honey-filled sapphire. And gems are truly, truly, truly outrageous. _


End file.
